


Forbidden Temptations

by multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl



Series: Dirty Minds Think Alike [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cougar Natasha Romanoff, F/M, Hand Jobs, Romanogers Smut Week, Seduction, Skinny teenage Steve, Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers, lap dance, romanogers2k16 smut week, so this happened, tags to be added as and when new chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/pseuds/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.</em> </p><p>Entry for Romanogers Smut Week 2k16. Prompt: Virgin Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> The much needed Cougar Natasha meets Virgin, teenage skinny Steve. Because that's how my brain works. 
> 
> Unbeta-d because the need to update took over. 
> 
> On another note, this is a call for help to everyone. Fellow fangirl [@yespleasehawkeye](http://yespleasehawkeye.tumblr.com/) is a dear member of the Arrow/Olicity fandom. She has written some of the best fanfictions I have ever read. Life has been unfair towards her, but she has managed to get through everyday for the past few years with a smile on her face. Despite all her struggles, she has never asked for help before. But now she has been struggling to pay for her exams lately, so please help her out by donating over here <https://www.gofundme.com/ggt6u98s>. Even the smallest of amounts can go a long way to help someone who needs it.
> 
> The usual "Anyone who isn't comfortable reading things with obscene language and graphic depictions of sexual acts, click on the tiny red cross on the top right corner of your screen" and "I use British and Indian English so you'll find lots of 'u's in my words."
> 
> Love, Sakshi :) 
> 
> P.S. no offense to anyone who is Catholic.

Natasha stared out the kitchen window at the skinny teenager sitting by the pool in Tony’s massive backyard. It was a pleasant March day, the weather warm without the sun beating down on them too harshly. She knew from prior experience that the pool water would be cool, perfect for lounging in.

A few weeks back, when her friend Pepper had told her that she and Tony had adopted the orphaned son of one of Tony’s friends, she hadn’t believed her. Tony Stark was a lot of things, but a _father figure_? Eh…

So Natasha had to come over and see for herself. Steve Rogers was all of 110 pounds of skin on bones, smaller than his 17 years of age, barely taller than her in height. His clothes were slightly big on him, which only made him look smaller. He had a list of health problems bigger than her arm, and always needed someone to keep an eye on him. But he was also a kind and caring person. While he was naive in some ways, in others he was mature way beyond his years. Natasha had taken an immediate liking to him when she first met him.

And given the way he blushed and stammered and in general got flustered around her, it was safe to assume that the kid had taken a liking to her too.

So that morning, when Pepper had called her and requested her to look after him for a few days while she and Tony dealt with an emergency in the Malibu subsidiary of Stark Industries, she hadn’t even hesitated before coming over.

The day was too good to stay inside, and the sun wasn’t hard enough for Steve to get sunburnt, so Natasha had suggested a day out by the pool to enjoy the weather before the oppressive heat of summer set in.

She had to admit, though, that her reasons weren’t entirely all that pure. When Steve had changed into tight swimming trunks and gone out, Natasha had seen the bulge in his shorts, and she had a feeling the kid wasn’t so small _everywhere_. Something inside her had tingled and warmed at the thought. So she put on her favourite bikini - the red material was barely there, with the triangles in top only managing to cover her nipples while emphasising the round bottoms of her breasts, and the thong was a thin strip covering the length of her snatch, held together only by two thin threads of the cloth that wrapped around her hips.  

But standing in the kitchen, she felt a moment of hesitation. She shouldn’t be doing this, seducing her best friend’s frail little foster son. The kid was less than half her age, and his small body was barely bigger than her own petite frame. She was half expecting his hips to snap under hers. But then Steve moved, shifted a little, bent forward to pick a stray leaf floating on the water surface, and she got a glimpse of his ass.

He had a _really_ nice ass.

She wanted to sink her _teeth_ into it.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought. After all, the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.

When Steve saw her sauntering towards him, practically naked, he gulped. His entire face and chest went beet red and his swim shorts got impossibly tighter. Natasha felt a smug smirk creep onto her face at his reaction. It gave her pride to know that even at 35, she held power over the male race.

She sat down beside him, close enough that her right side touched the length of his left side. “Steve,” she greeted, her voice sultry. She wasn’t playing coy. She was here to get what she wanted.

Steve’s eyes roved over the length of her body. He cleared his throat, tried to shift his gaze up to her face and not fixate on the curve of her breasts as they spilled out of the skimpy material. “Ma’am,” he said, his voice rough.

“Steve, I think we’re past the stage where you call me ‘Ma’am’, don’t you think?” She teased, her right hand coming up to rest on his thigh, her fingers dancing up and down the bare skin.

Steve swallowed hard. Warm sparks of pleasure ran up his limb and straight to his cock. He could feel it pulse within the confines of his shorts. “Miss Romanoff, I don’t -”

“Natasha,” she corrected. She turned to face him, making sure to press her chest into his arm as she did so. His eyes screwed shut and he gasped at the sensation. She did it again, slowly, erotically rubbed her breasts against his arm. “You like that, Steve?”

The kid whimpered, his hands fisting at his side as he stopped himself from doing something he believed would be immoral. Natasha took his clenched hand and coaxed him into opening his palm. “Look at me, Steve,” she ordered, and he followed.

Looking right into his eyes, she pulled his hand up and placed it right on her breast. Steve groaned as his hand closed over the full mound. Of its own accord, his other hand came up to rest on her other breast, and he squeezed.

“Yeah,” she gasped out, her eyes darkening with lust. “You like them, Steve? You like my breasts?”

“We shouldn’t -” he started, but broke off with a moan as her hand creeped over to between his legs and rubbed his cock through the tight spandex. “This is wrong. We shouldn’t do this.”

Natasha used her free hand to undo the ties holding her bikini top together, letting the thin straps fall forward and release her breasts. Her nipples were pink and erect, and Steve nearly moaned at the sight of them.

“Have you seen any like them before?” Steve shook his head, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Natasha grinned and inched forward, shifting them so she was straddling him, her chest pressed right into his face. Steve dropped his arms to the tiled ground and leaned back, averting his gaze.

“My Ma always said it was a sin to not wait for marriage,” he explained.

She cupped his face in her palms and forced him to look at her. “Oh, Steve, Steve, Steve…” she leaned forward and captured his lips in a slow, erotic kiss. He whimpered into her mouth, and her tongue darted forward to part his lips and delve into his mouth. “Let me tell you something,” she whispered against his lips, “if we don’t sin, then Jesus died for nothing.”

Very slowly, teasingly, she moved her hips, dragged her covered sex over the length of the bulge in his swimming shorts. Steve groaned, and, as if it was all the permission he needed, his mouth claimed hers again and he kissed her with a passion that surprised but excited her. His hands found their way back to her breasts, cupping them, playing with them. He didn’t have any experience, but he definitely made up for it with his enthusiasm. Her hands skimmed his chest and travelled to his shorts, delving inside, freeing him and...

“Well, well, well,” she said, her voice husky with desire, “look at what we have _here_ …” She had been right about his size. He was hot and hard and thick in her hands, his cockhead leaking white pearly droplets. She stroked his length deliberately, and his head fell back in pleasure, eyes shut.

She started moving then, grinding her hips into him while stroking his cock in slow, deliberate jerks. Steve groaned and buried his face into her chest, mouth wrapped around one mound, while his hand played with the other. Natasha gasped and pressed her chest further into his face in approval. Feeling more confident, he opened his mouth more and pressed the flat top of his tongue to the tip of her nipple and flicked it. His finger pulled and twisted the other, and Natasha arched and bowed her back in pleasure.

She upped her game then, twisting her wrist and rubbing the base of his cock hard. Her other hand cupped his balls and squeezed, and then Steve was panting. She started pumping him in quick hard strokes, rubbing her wetness along the underside of his length. After that, it didn’t take him long to fall over the edge. He groaned and moaned loudly as he came all over her hands and their stomachs, shooting rope after rope of his seed in glorious release as Natasha’s hands coaxed all they could out of him.

She was still straddling him when he came back down from his high, smirking lustily at him. Bending forward, she kissed him hotly, lewdly, all tongues and teeth. When she pulled away with a dirty wet smack, it was to bring her dirty fingers up to her mouth and slowly lick them clean. Steve gaped at her as she stared heatedly back at him.

Fingers now clean, she leaned into him and whispered seductively into his ear, “My room, ten minutes. I’ll be waiting.”  

She got up and loosened the ties holding her bottom in place and let them fall onto his lap, right on top of his mess. As she walked back into the house, she looked back over her shoulder and winked at a stunned Steve. “Ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be added as and when my muse decides to show up. She's really fickle, you might want to interest her with some lovely reviews ;)
> 
> This fic is part of my smut series. You can message me or send me prompts on my tumblr account [multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com. ](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also check out my Alternate Universe series of fics ['In Another Life'](http://archiveofourown.org/series/416590).
> 
> If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave behind some lovely kudos and comments!


End file.
